


Notitle

by ehdud



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehdud/pseuds/ehdud
Summary: dojae车超级ooc





	Notitle

废话是真的多

在熙今天穿了裙子，虽然说N城还不算太冷，那双白白嫩嫩的大腿就够吸引人了，和裙子同色系的马丁靴里面是一双纯白色的高帮袜，贴在她结实但是修长的小腿上，姣好的身材隐藏在宽大的红色连帽衫底下，连帽上的带子在脖颈中间打着随意的结。刚到肩膀的金发随意地别在耳后。脸颊上的两个酒窝随着她看手机时候不经意的表情浅浅的露出来，她站在那里，就是显眼的存在——这就是金道英下了早上第一大节课在教室门口看到的光景。

道英刚刚看到那件厚厚的似曾相似的卫衣的时眼睛里闪过一丝愉悦的光芒，当他继续看下去便皱起了眉头，眼中的愉悦被不悦所代替。他一只手牵起自己的小女友，一只手恶狠狠的把自己的单肩包搭在在熙的大腿上。

“你穿那么短的裙子不冷吗？”道英用自己觉得恶狠狠的语气说出来。  
在郑在熙眼里就是一只气鼓鼓的大兔子，脸颊在说话的时候鼓起来，让人很想上手捏。

所以她真的上手了。

“呀！郑在熙！我可是哥呀！”

道英看着对面女孩子脸上快要藏不住的酒窝，越看越生气，转身拉着在熙进了转角处的杂物放置处。在熙记得这个地方，是她第一次吻道英那天偶然发现的秘密角落，当然这里不止这点纯情的回忆。

在熙被压在门上，背后就是道英暖暖的身体。她不由自主的想要靠近那个暖源，偷偷地扭着屁股向道英蹭过去，刚刚蹭进温暖的怀抱就被身后的人一把压住了腰，耳后是男生越来越粗的呼吸声。

“不要动！”在熙背后穿来嘟嘟囔囔的声音。

在熙还没反应过来，就被后面的人压着掀起了裙子，然后就听到后面的人有些迟疑地动作，在熙穿着一条情趣内衣。“喜欢这个风格嘛？”在熙的眼中满是笑意。只听见后面的人更加重的呼吸声，随之而来的就是一丝凉意。

“你慢点呀……痛！”道英拉了拉链就直挺挺的闯进来，粗大炙热末根而入，在熙被撑的涨涨的，很久没运动的私密处有种被划开的感觉。还没等她适应，道英就前前后后开始动，下面的动作又大又猛，撞得在熙一直向前冲，但是手上却很温柔但是不安分，柔柔地抚摸上在熙的胸前，红樱早就硬挺，等待着道英的爱抚。他又是一个大力，在熙冲出去之后又被柔柔的拉回来，被压得死死的，继续被大力冲撞着。

道英进的很深，拉链每每撞到在熙私处，冷冷的又有些刺痛，她没忍住喊了出来。

道英看在熙皱着眉头有些心疼了，把她翻了一面，腿挂上道英精瘦的腰，解开裤子，又急急的往里面冲进去。在熙被这股力撞得快要泄了，身下吸得更紧更急了。道英的兔子眼睛染上情欲的光，在熙也没好到哪里去，脸上泛着粉红色的红晕，双手搂着他的脖子，开始呜咽，一边喘着气一边小声在道英耳边气若悬丝的说着“道英哥哥力气好大……道英哥哥快点……在熙要受不住了…”在熙感觉身下的硬物更加粗大了，手指在道英的腰窝打着转，希望能快点，在熙身下一缩一缩的泄了，一双腿颤抖的无法支撑自己，全身都靠在道英身上，一抽一抽的随着道英的动作在情欲里不可自拔。没过多久他就在她耳边低吼，强有力的喷射，火热热的射在她里面，越来越多，在熙开始觉得有点胀胀的，道英还在闭眼享受，在熙又痒又涨，挣扎了一会儿还是逃不开，身上重重的被他压着，结合的地方越来越麻，本来没多大的感觉，可是下身越来越涨，她颤着声音长长的呻吟了一记，又软了身子。

在熙喘了一会气，手臂柔柔的搭上道英的脖子，一个亲昵又带着些许情欲味的吻落了下来。道英感觉的到怀里的女孩嗤嗤的笑，还有那个盛着蜜的酒窝。

情欲过后的理智回来了，道英抱着在熙，用纸巾温柔的擦了她一片狼藉的下身，整理好她小腿上早就滑到马丁靴上面堆着的的袜子。

真好，在熙红着脸想。


End file.
